twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Twisted Metal (2012)
the real name is Twisted Metal Nuke Mati 02:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC)MTI Sorry, but you are wrong. The official Title for this game is Twisted Metal, nothing else. The (2012) is added on to distinguish it from the very first game. This was due to the fact that the game focussed heavily on the beginnings of the characters. The only difference is in the variation of Mr. Grimm, whereas he is not the Army Soldier gone mad. This was officially released during an interview with David Jaffe in Game Informer. DJ Grimm XL 23:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Only 4 characters? * I cant believe this, i loved the story mode of this game and all the different characters with their own wishes. But now this only has four characters and worse of all, its heavily designed around multiplayer. If i wasnt such a fan of the TM series i doubt i would get this game. Animeman7890 06:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I added in some things for this page. Most of it are things you guys didn't have on there. Made some corrections to specials and got rid of the cars that weren't in the game. If you want, you could include "Single Player vehicles" like the Limo, Iron Maiden, Brothers Grimm, and whatever Sweet's boss will be. Also, Warthog can only be unlocked by beating each challenge with a GOLD STAR on hardest difficulty in Single Player and the Laser Pistol only unlocks once you beat the story on the hardest difficulty. 14:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Vadimony David Jaffe has stated on his blog that Kamikaze is still Kamikaze and has NOT been changed to Spectre. That is a typo on the official Twisted Metal website. 08:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC)BloodRed87 08:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe this. I am a die hard fan of Twisted Metal series and I actually returned this game. It was so boring with the gameplay where i had to play Sweet Tooth then Grimm then Dollface in that order and worse of all i couldn't even play as the preacher who i was looking forward to playing. I liked the story line but they pretty much took out all that was fun with the previous versions of the game. But worse of all they added a freaken cage match, wasnt the point of Twisted Metal where you can explore all you wanted and destroy it but instead they make you fight in a small area that keeps changing that just gets so frustrating the game becomes more of a chore to beat then anything else. I found the only good part about this game is it allowed me to play Black on my PS3. Animeman7890 03:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) They did that to centralize the series. Many people had no idea where Dollface, Sweet Tooth, and Mr. Grimm came from. The Preacher was slightly involved for the fact that they can have 4-team multiplayer with online games. However, they are working on extra DLC that will expand the Story Mode for a few other characters. DJ Grimm XL 23:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :The game is not canon with the rest of the series. Calypso is not the devil incarnate, Dollface is not Krista Sparks (and she is only in Black canon anyway) nor a model, and Grimm has never been the character he is portrayed as. This doesn't explain characters backstories, this creates new characters which have new backstories. 11:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :David Jaffe himself said that the latest Twisted Metal is canon to the following game lines; TM, TM2, TM Black, and TM Head On. The game series did not change much, only Mr Grimm. While there are differences in the story line, Dollface is relatively the same person (Even looks like Calypso's Daughter from the 2nd game) and Calypso was never shown to be the devil. Calypso however does hold dark powers. To age this on more, play TM: Black again and pay attention to the storyline. You will find she use to be a model in that game as well. The only thing that changed was the circumstance of her mask. DJ Grimm XL 12:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Jaffe doesn't consider TM3 and TM4 (and possible SB) real TM games, but does he really consider this and Black in the same canon as the other three? When did he say that? ::Black is very different. Axel imprisoned himself in the machine, Grimm isn't a skeleton who yearns for souls, and Minion isn't a demon (well, this point doesn't disprove anything, but why wouldn't minion drive minion?). ::The storyline for Dollface changed completely. Even if she still is a model, that is where the similarities end. And her character is completely different. In TMB she's someone who doesn't want to cross anyone the wrong way, and she is reluctant to kill the person who put the mask on her. Then she decided she would only kill bad people. In this game she kills anyone who stands in her way. Grimm is completely different. Preacher doesn't have a story. In other games Calypso grants wishes. In this game Calypso is shown to have immense dark powers, and also a gateway to hell. ::The only thing that seems to be the same is Sweet Tooth (who has never changed). There are nods to other games (like the room with the broken helmet, the paper bag, and the boxing gloves) but you'll find it any series with different canons. ::I am not convinced. 16:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) SOundtrack Loving the demo so far, but the soundtrack has exceeded my expectations. Pleasantly surprised to hear Rob Zombie, Avenged Sevenfold, Wolfmother, Sammy Hagar, and N.W.A. on the battleground Should we post what's been heard on the demo so far for the TM 2012 soundtrack? I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 21:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, we should create a separate page for the soundtrack. I personally flipped my shit when I heard A7X, they're in my top five bands. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 03:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I was surprised with the Avenged Sevenfold, Wolfmother, and N.W.A. Rob Zombie has been featured a few times, and was even a playable character in one of the games. DJ Grimm XL 23:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) It sux Just sayin'. 11:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) If you don't like it, don't play it. Furthermore, I'm absolutely positive when I say "Don't put something like that on this Wiki!" DJ Grimm XL 12:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't play it. One time was enough. The controls are awful, the idea of only having 3/4 characters is not a good one, and the physics were poor (I don't care that I can turn on the spot, but turning around while moving is awful). :I don't really get why this game got good reviews. How is this better than TM2? 16:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :One word for you... LEGACY. Twisted Metal (2012) got higher ratings for several reasons, the most noted that it was the most recent release with the updated graphics system supported by the PS3. The other main reason is for the online multiplayer, which is an uprising popular feature in several games. The reason they cut the characters down was to enable more room for online play, which included a ranking system and the Pain Shop available. There will be more added on later, as a lot od DLC is planned. :While you are entitled to you opinion, this wiki is for FANS of the series (This article is for the specific fans of the game.) If you do not like it, go and rattle on in someone elses ears. A lot of people like the game, and I myself personally love it. DJ Grimm XL 22:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm a fan of the series. Admittedly that only includes five games... well six since I did have TMB online... but I'm not a fan of online... and I only have a bland version of Black with its missing cutscenes. Wow, Europe has been shafted a lot. ::TM2 was excellent (and then I got TM1, but tbh TM2 was better). TMB didn't take a tone I liked, but it was still fairly decent. TMHO was good, but I only had it on handheld, and I don't own my own PSP. ::I hoped this game would be a decent reboot. First I hear that there's only going to be few characters, and am disappoint. Then I play the game and can't tell what's going on, control, or enjoy it. ::Eh, I did read the learning curve is steep, maybe I should pick it up again. But I would have much preferred the classic style, with ~20 cars with their own driver who go through a set of stages (I'd prefer more colourful ones like 1 and 2) and have a short ending-- while still having some story arcs. 22:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC)